1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of via hole of electrical circuit board, and in particular to a structure of via hole of electrical circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
A printed circuit board (PCB) is a vital electronic component and is also a support for electronic devices and parts, serving as a provider of connection of wiring of electronic parts. A conventional circuit board applies a process of printing etching resist to make wiring and patterns of circuit and is thus referred to as a printed circuit board or a printed wiring board. Since electronic products are getting smaller and more elaborate, most of the modern-day circuit boards are made by means of attaching resist (laminating or coating), and are then subjected to exposure and development, followed by etching to complete the manufacture of a circuit board.
A process conventionally adopted to make a via hole in a circuit board is to first provide a carrier board having upper and lower copper foil layers and adhesive layers. A drilling operation is then performed and a conductive cover portion is electroplated. Afterwards, the carrier board is subjected to coating of dry film, exposure, development, and etching to form a plurality of etched areas. Finally, laminating is applied to the etched carried board.
However, the conventional process of making via hole in circuit board is a process that first performs drilling and electroplating and etching is thereafter performed. The flow of operation is simple, but often suffers the following shortcomings. (1) The thickness of the carrier board become inhomogeneous and this leads to poor yield rate of fine wiring process. (2) Impurity may be generated in the process of electroplating and this leads to reduced yield rate of image transfer and etching operation. (3) Size stability of the carrier board deteriorates and this leads to imprecise alignment for exposure. (4) The structure of the carrier is changed and this easily leads to poor flexibility. Consequently, further improvement can be made on the known process of making structure of via hole in circuit board.